This Is Love (skytato)
by AwesomeDiamond
Summary: This is ONCE again IRL... Thats just how I roll! HAHAHAHAHA read the story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I HAD TO DO THIS THERE ISNT ENOUGH SKYTATO! Enjoy the story... I will quit babbling on now... Okeh then)

Tyler's POV_

I was over at the Team Crafted house with Adam, Quinten, Mitch, Jerome, and Ian. I sighed as I looked at my computer screen. I was watching another one of Adam's videos. Why does this have to happen!? Why do I have to fall in love with a guy who doesn't love me back!? Suddenly I heard him scream from the other room. I giggled. He must be doing another horror map. He can be so cute some times! His curly hair, the way his eyes change in the light or mood he is in, his goofy personality... Why would he ever fall in love with a guy like me!? I'm just some kid with braces and glasses... He would never love me back. (A/N. I don't really think that Tyler is as cute as a button :3). Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Adam standing there. "Hey Tyler did you wanna come with us to Joe's Crab Shack?" He asked. "Sure!" I replied. Then we got in the car and headed to Joe's Crab Shack. When we arrived I looked at the sign. It read: "15% off couples meals". When we got to the counter the lady asked, "Are any of you together?" "Yes", I said as I took Adam's hand and he blushed. We decided to just order a crab legs. When we sat down Adam looked at me like I was crazy. "What!? They had a discount for couples!" I said and we all started cracking up. We all ate our food while talking about pretty much everything. When we got back to the house we all went to our rooms and continued with videos. I was about to start recording some Minecraft survival plays when Adam came into my room. "Yeeeeees?" I said. "Watcha doin'?" He asked. "Hee hee... Just some survival plays", I replied. Then he lifted me off the chair, sat down, and put me in his lap. Woah this is getting awkward. At the same time I remembered that these kinds of things don't really bother Adam. "I wanna play too!" He said as I giggled. "Okay! Hee hee," I replied. We sat there for a while playing Minecraft until my leg went numb from sitting too long. But I don't mind as long as it means being with Adam. This is different though... He would normally be with Ty or Merome... Not me... (A/N I purposely put merome for Mitch and Jerome). But I'm not complaining. I kind of zoned out a bit when I looked up to see Adam. I kept staring at him until he finally noticed and looked down. Oh crap did I creep him out!? "What, sweetie?" He said with that cute smile. DID HE JUST CALL ME SWEETIE!? No... He is just being the regular, goofy Adam. "N-nothing" I stuttered out. OMG he is making me uncomfortable... I'm only going to be here for a week though. Maybe more... He continued to play the game... I hope he didn't notice how flustered I was at the moment. I know exactly what he is doing now... He is messing around because I said that we were a couple at Joe's. Ugh. Just when I thought this was real. But something even weirder happened... When Adam was waiting for Death Match in the game... He grabbed my hands and placed them in his and put his head on my shoulder. Okaaaaay? Not that I mind this... But it is unusual of Adam... Oh well! He finally made it to Death Match and ended up winning the game. "Well guys that was Minecraft Survival Games be sure to subscribe and I will see you recruits later! Baaaaiiii!" He said as he ended the recording. The he lifted me off the chair and set me down. Wow he is strong! Or maybe it is the fact that I'm three years younger than him. But still... "Bye cutie!" He said as he pecked my cheek and went off. What just happened!? I kept replaying the entire scene in my head until I got tired and went to bed.

(Time skip morning)

I woke up to a bunch of laughing down stairs. So I got up and headed down the hallway and down stairs. They weren't there! Great I have to look for them. They could be anywhere in this huge mansion. No joke it's a big house! I started getting worried walking through the long hallway. Then I felt arms wrap around me. "What are you doing up?" Asked a voice that I knew well. Adam. Oh no... This is going to get awkward again... "Uh Adam... Umm" I said blushing. "Oh s-sorry Tyler..." He stuttered and let go quickly. I turned around to see Adam blushing. Wait WHAT!? Maybe I was wrong about the Joe's Crab Shack thing. Or goofy Adam thought he took it too far. I don't know anymore. It is really weird that Adam is starting to notice me all of the sudden. I just don't know why. "You wanna go somewhere today, just me and you?" He asked with a smile. I looked into his eyes. They were a different color than yesterday. They looked somewhat lighter. "Sure!" I said back with a smile. "Haha okay! Your cute ya' know that?" He said. "Hee hee" I giggled back. Is he flirting with me!? Then we walked to the car. He took me to a really pretty look out. I looked over the edge where there were mountains with waterfalls everywhere. It was beautiful! I stepped a little closer but Adam grabbed me by the waist as if to protect me from falling off. He pulled me closer and we both looked at the scenery. We heard a few people giggle as if they thought we were together. Which made me blush a bit. It is getting awkward...again... Then he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Even more awkward... Then I heard even more giggles. I turned a bit to see some girls looking at us and giggling some more. "Hashtag skytato!" They giggled. Oh dear... I looked up at Adam. He was alot taller than me so he had to look down at me. "It's okay if you fall asleep I'm right here," he said softly. His voice was alot softer than his usual voice. I got tired and laid my head on his arm and fell asleep.

(One hour later)

I opened my eyes and realized that it was dark. Adam had fell asleep on my shoulder. "Adam!" I said a little soft. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled down at me. It feels like we are together... But we aren't, sadly... "Wanna head home?" He asked softly. "Yes," I replied. We got in the car and headed back to the Team Crafted house. When we got inside we headed back to our huge rooms and fell asleep. This was a good day!

(A/N. Sooo if u are reading this I want YOU to make a skytato fanfic because there isn't enough of them! JUST DO IT! Thank you... Bye my little toasterians...)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N. Did u write a skytato fanfic? DO IIIITTTT! Okeh u can read the story now)

(Adam's POV in the morning)

I think I will go wake up Tyler. He is just so cute! His glasses, his braces, him! Hee hee. I quietly opened the door and walked in. He was still asleep...good. "TYLER WAKE UP!" I yelled as he squealed and fell off the bed. I just burst into laughter as he glared at me. "Your so cute when your scared!" I said giggling and he did too. "Ha ha your so funny!" Tyler said sarcastically. "Yeah I know that!" I replied back laughing. I walked over and lifted him off the ground. "HEEEY! Put me down!" Tyler whined. "Nope!" I said with a smile. He kept whining as I took him out on the balcony and set him down. He had that cute little smile and bright eyes. "What!?" I said laughing a little. "Nothing! It's just... Wow you are strong!" He said giggling. I just giggled too and we looked over the balcony. "I gotta go record something. You wanna join?" I asked.

(Tyler's POV)

Adam just asked me to join in his video. "OF COURSE! I um mean yeah sure," I said as he laughed. Then he picked me up AGAIN... He took me to his recording room and sat me down next to him. "Hey guys, Sky here and I am with Munching Brotato and today, we are going to play more survival series!" He said. I was playing on the computer next to his. Then I looked over at him and got distracted. So he paused his game and looked at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and winked at me. I think people will hear that because he kept the recording on. Then he smiled and continued the game. "Okay so Tyler ... Where should we have our secret base at?" Adam asked me. "I uh... Um t-that cave in t-that rock over there," I stuttered out. I was still shocked by what just happened. "Sounds good baby cakes!" He replied as I blushed. Is he still on about the whole 'couples thing' at Joe's!? Whatever. I'm okay with it! "Hey Adam?" I asked. "Yeeeees?" He smiled back. "Hee hee never mind I forgot!" I said as he paused the recording and tackled me. I just giggled. "Hey Tyler... Can I t-tell you something?" Adam asked sounding really serious. "Of course!" I replied. "I umm... I l-love you. Like not as a friend..." He said as I brightened. Instead of a reply I just leaned up and kissed him. We were both shocked but that didn't matter. THIS IS AMAZING! He really meant it! Out of all the people he could have chose... He chose me! We finally separated. "I love you too!" I said. Then we got back to the recording. I feel so happy that he loves me back! "Okay we are back sorry for the pause. But in case you are wondering... Skytato is in fact real!" He said and then kissed me. We played Minecraft for a while until we finished the game. After we edited it and uploaded it, we decided to look at the comments. NO ONE EVEN BELIEVED WE WERE REALLY TOGETHER! They thought we were joking! Adam looked at me surprised. "Well... I guess we are gonna have to vlog it to prove it," he said. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap and turned in the camera. "Hey guys, Sky here and I am with Munching Brotato in real life. And I have been reading some if the comments and alot of you don't believe that we are together. But it is real!" He said and kissed me. "See? Does that prove it?" He continued. I got tired so I snuggled into him as he continued his vlog.

(Adam's POV)

"So now that we are together we will be doing alot more recordings together. Oh and I will be doing more Do Not Laughs so keep watch for those," I looked down to see Tyler snuggled into me. So I just ruffled his hair. "And there will also be more animations. Thats about all I ha- OH and also I will NOT be doing any videos tomorrow Tyler and I will be going out. On a date of course. Okay NOW thats all I have to say. Baaaaiiii!" I said and ended the vlog. Tyler had fell asleep. He is so cute when he's asleep! I didn't want to wake him up so I just fell asleep with him.

(Time skip 30 minutes)

I woke up after a while. I looked down and Tyler was gone. "TYLER!" I screamed. Suddenly I heard a giggle from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Tyler standing there. "Hey babe!" I said. "Hey!" He replied as we kissed and walked to the kitchen to get some food. "So... Now that we love each other... Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked. "Of course!" He replied. "Do you want to go out on a date today?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I!?" He giggled and kissed my cheek. We decided on toast. (Cause toast is cool). I just love how everything is going so well with us! I love him more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that! Someday I want to marry him. I want to be with him and only him. I don't want to be with anyone else but Tyler. After we ate we decided to have our first date at this new fancy restaurant. It's called Maria's (A/N random name 0_o) Tyler and Adam went to Maria's and ordered some steak to share. After we finished eating we decided to head home and record some more videos for our subscribers. We got changed and went to the recording studio. "Hey guys, Sky here and I have Munching Brotato with me and we are going to be doing some X-run!" Adam said. We finished the game after many rage fits and laughing. We got tired and went to bed. Another day with Adam!

(A/N. Did u write a skytato fanfic yet!? Plz tell me u did... G giyvguvugcugcgycugvug bai my little toasterians!)


End file.
